Democratic Republic of Gramlandia Wiki
Democratic Republic of Gramlandia The Democratic Republic of Gramlandia was founded on July 4, 2011. The government is a cross between a democracy and a monarchy. The Royal Family is the head of state and the House of Parliament helps the King make laws. History The Republic was founded of July 4, 2011. The government remained stable unit late 2012 (it was a colony back then). There was a disagreement between colonial leaders when a new leader rose to power. After about a month of being a leader, she left the colony and took the Eastern Lands with her. This causes many disagreements between the two groups today. In early 2013, the Eastern Republic joined back with the Western Republic. When they each joined, they were stronger than ever. This was the height of the Republic. After about 3 months later, the Center Road-Republic war broke out. It lasted for a week and then each side called a cease fire and the war was over. About 2 months later, a Republic patrol spotted a Center Road raid and ran for reinforcements. There were 10 soldiers at the time and all raced to the rescue. The soldiers spayed on them for about 2 hours then left. Government This government is a cross between a democracy and a monarchy. This means that the Royal Family rules and the House of Parliament helps make decisions. The laws are called the Article of the Republic. The laws include the right for all to vote on Parliament members, freedom of speech, freedom of press, and more. Economy The Democratic Republic of Gramlandia has a very small and limited economy. Because of its small size (0.0046875mi²), it has virtually no farm land. So most food is bought from the USA. Tourism is also another problem. There is no hotels or anything that tourist would want to see. But there is two small stores and a factory which covers over 90% of the economy. The money system has Gramian Dollars and cent pieces. It is very much like the USA money system. Military The Military is split into four units. The first is Special Forces (SF) who protect the Royal Family. The second is Air Forces (AF) who are in charge of protecting the airspace and sending out helicopters. The third is Armed Forces (AMF) who go and fight the battles. The fourth are Exploring Expedition (EE) who explore new lands and seek out territory for the Republic. The military has only 20 members, so it is the smallest military in the world. Geography Most of the land is covered by forest, march, or plains. See the map of the Democratic Republic of Gramlandia over to the right. -> Issues Today Today, the Republic is on the breech of a civil war. Distrust with the government is also another matter that needs to be fixed. The country is also in a Great Depression, because it's economy is so low. Also, no other countries recognize it. Category:Browse Category:Hi